Setting
A world split in two by a nigh-unnavigable mountain range has recently become connected. Leucia Geography and Climate Leucia is the larger of the two regions by far and has extremely diverse climates and geographic features. Climates include arctic, tundra and taiga in the North to plains, temperate forest, hills, mountains, savanna, temperate steppe, highlands, and Mediterranean forest. Culture Player Races: Dwarf , (half ) Elf , Human , (half ) Orc , Halfling , Catfolk Political Geography In order of size and/or political/economic importance: Economy Leucia's economy revovles mostly around livestock & agriculture, timber, and land. Usær Geography and Climate Usær is much smaller than the Leucia and contains the following main biomes: swamp, wasteland, mountain, jungle, desert, scrubland, and volcano. Culture Player Races: Dwarf , Elf , Human , Gnome , Goblin , Kobold , Ratfolk Political Geography In order of size and/or political/economic importance: Economy Usær has large abundance of the following natural resources: iron & metals, natural gas, coal, and gems. Ashta's Dragons Mountain Range This mountain range divides Leucia from Usær and is the world's largest mountain range. Ashta's Dragons, as the range is commonly called, has an average height of 25,000 feet excluding the Eight. The Eight are a collection of eight peaks situated in various places in the mountain range with heights ranging from 50,000 feet to 70,000 feet. (For reference, on Earth, the troposphere meets the stratosphere between 30,000 feet at the poles and 59,000 feet at the equator; Mt. Everest is 29,029 feet tall.) All attempts at scrying and moving via magical means between the two regions is impossible due to an anti-magic field nearing the peaks that goes all the way to the core of the world. The anti-magic field is visibly noticeable when you get close to it as it slightly shimmers. It is non-uniform and if it was opaque its texture could resemble that of an uneven stone wall. Language One of the strangest things about the two areas is that languages have evolved in tandem with one another, i.e. Common in Leucia is basically the same in Usær, Dwarven in Leucia is basically the same in Usær, etc. with the differences being dialect (such as the differences between English UK and English USA). A language group from one area is has mutual intelligibility with the same langauge group in another area. Sun(s) There are four celestial objects in the Twin Worlds sky. These are often referred to as the Primordials (main article: Creation Myths). The first and most prominent object is Eos, the Yellow Sun, who rises in the West and sets in the East. Aurora, the Blue Sun is the second as calms the strength of Eos. Cormus, the Blood Sun marks the beginning of Autumn. Cormus is used as a fortelling of the brutality of Winter; the longer the Blood Sun stays high in the sky the harsher the Winter (and is commonly referred to as a Blood Winter). The last is Lanu, the Grey Sun who can only be seen at night and whose shine brings no light or warmth to the world. Aurora and Cormus follow the path of Eos during their stay (Spring and Autumn into Winter, respectively).